The Slumber Party Incident
by SecretBlonde
Summary: Amy decides to try a little experiment. F/F, Rated M for a reason.


The Slumber Party Incident by SecretBlonde

**Author's Note: **

**WARNING: Femslash, F/F, don't like, don't read! Rated M for a reason.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story**

**Sorry for any errors!**

**Please R&R ;)**

Amy literally bites. What Penny didn't expect, is that she bit even when doing the most intimate things. "Ow! Amy..." Penny exclaimed; slurring her words as Amy proceeded to lick and suck a hickey into creation on Penny's neck.

It all started out innocently enough. They always do, Penny supposed. A girl's night in followed by an unintentional slumber party, too many glasses of wine and then this. Bernadette had already passed out onto the sofa with alcohol, and was snoring happily. Penny was still shocked how they had come to this. How had she allowed this wanton act of homosexuality into her normally heterosexual life? Well, she thought, you learn something new every day. Apparently she had repressed Bi-curiosity. Who would have known? She was as shocked as she COULD be with a liberal amount of alcohol in her veins and clouding her mind.

Penny still vaguely recalled in her befuddled state how Amy had stated in utter frankness "I would very much like to partake in an experimental act of lesbianism right now'' after Penny had jokingly suggested that she should get some practice in before Sheldon woke up to the fact that he did indeed have genitals. How her eyes had lit up at the prospect of a sexual encounter! Of anything, of any kind of sex at all. She was the poster girl for 'desperate'. Of course, it WAS Amy to insist that acts of lesbianism were common at slumber parties, and that this would be an interesting study to partake in. Of course. As if THAT didn't scream 'horny as hell'.

Poor sex starved Amy. Sheldon never did understand how to cater to a woman's 'needs' as such. She kissed as if she were trying to eat your face, as if it were her first proper kiss. 'Probably is...' Penny managed to form in her mind as Amy licked slowly up her neck and latched herself onto her mouth with all the finesse of a dead bat.

Teeth clacking uncomfortably, Penny tried to teach Amy nonverbally how to move and tilt to properly make out. Nudging the scientist's mouth open marginally more, she slowly slipped her tongue inside Amy's mouth and gently probed. The brunette responded slightly too enthusiastically, her own tongue immediately entering the blonde's mouth and swirled around like a washing machine. Wincing, Penny pulled away and tried again, linking her arms around Amy's neck and pulling her in to her.

Hot lips met, and pressed ever so gently over each other. Seemingly encouraged by Penny, Amy pressed her heated tongue to Penny's and into her mouth, licking at her bottom lip as she passed. Humming in drunken pleasure, Penny tangled her fingers in the scientist's brown locks and pressed harder, flowing the gentle kiss into a passion filled make out.

The need for air parted them. Pulling away, Penny stared through a lust and alcohol fuelled haze at Amy, amazed to see the change that had befallen the normally stoic scientist. Her eyes were severely dilated, her cheeks flushed, her hair mused, her glasses fogged and she was panting lightly. All in all, it was quite a sight to behold. It was Amy who spoke first, her voice sounding nervous. "I wish to further my lesbian experiment now, Penny." Penny furrowed her brow in confusion, the alcohol making her thoughts like treacle. Did Amy just suggest...? Was she really ready to go that far?

The decision was made for her; however, as Amy took her silence for a yes and proceeded to press their lips back together and slide a warm hand up Penny's t-shirt. The blonde shivered in anticipation as her hand grabbed Penny's right breast and gently squeezed it, massaging the nipple through the fabric of her bra.

Gripped with a sudden urgency, Penny wanted to get the ball rolling. She wanted to have lesbian sex tonight goddammit! "Get this off me!" Penny exclaimed as she wrestled with the hem of her shirt, her fingers uncoordinated and clumsy. "Let me, bestie" Amy said, removing her hand from Penny's breast (much to her temporary disappointment) to help the blonde clumsily remove her shirt.

As Amy reached around and unhooked Penny's bra, the waitress felt that her hand was shaking slightly. Fear? Nerves? Lust? Whatever it was, it was soon forgotten as Amy bent down at the waist and quickly took one of Penny's erect pink nipples into her mouth; her hands reaching up to simultaneously massage and gently squeeze her breasts. 'Ohhh Amy!' Penny gasped as the scientist's tongue gently traced an exquisite path on her sensitive buds. The brunette hummed happily at her noise and switched her attention to the other breast, eliciting another happy groan from Penny.

Suddenly aware that Amy was completely clothed whilst she herself was almost naked, Penny reached over and began to strip Amy of her numerous layers of clothing. It was like unwrapping a parcel, thought a befuddled Penny as she got nearer to her prize. Amy eventually was forced to assist her as the blonde's alcohol induced confusion left Penny unable to unbutton anything.

'Finally!' Penny thought as Amy's bra was removed, and her prize was revealed. What a prize it was too! Her breasts were large and well formed, with a large pink nipple standing erect in the middle. They were practically begging to be licked.

Biting her lip in eagerness, Penny bent at the waist and sucked a nipple into her mouth. A loud groan from above, followed by hands twisting themselves in her hair assured her that she must be doing SOMETHING correct at least. She swirled her tongue around the hard bud and nibbled gently, flicking the tip of her tongue onto the tip. Amy panted and moaned. Penny grinned around her mouthful of breast. This was too fun. Switching attention to the other breast, Penny felt a hand slide up to cup her own boob and massage the nipple with sensitive fingertips. Groaning, Penny slid a hand down to experimentally grab at Amy's skirt clad ass, kneading it slowly.

Soon, both women were panting. Pulling away, Penny stood up, swaying slightly due to the copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed. Amy watched her through hooded and dilated eyes; her cheeks flushed a sexy rose colour. The alcohol making her bold, Penny slowly slid her hands down her waistband and pushed her slacks off. Amy was transfixed, her eyes sparkling in arousal. Left in her lacy black thong, Penny took a breath and pushed her underwear to the floor. Amy's swollen, post make out mouth parted. "You're so hot Penny." she gasped, her voice husky as her eyes roamed all over her body, hungrily eating up the sight before her.

Penny shrugged self-consciously, as she raised an eyebrow at Amy. "Your turn now." She slurred. 'You'll probably regret this tomorrow' warned Penny's brain, but it was swept away by a tide of alcohol and lust. She was living in the moment. Living for now.

Amy stood up ungainly, swaying as she reached around and yanked the zipper on her skirt down. Dropping the ugly garment to the floor, she stepped out of it too fast, almost tripping as she did so. "Oops!" The normally serious woman giggled. Penny raised her eyebrows as she gazed at Amy, she was now only wearing conservative pink underwear. Her legs were surprisingly shapely and long, her belly was flat and her breasts jiggled when she moved. 'Surprisingly pleasant' thought Penny as she eyeballed. Now to remove that offending undergarment…

Stepping close to Amy, Penny pressed her mouth to swollen lips again, this time twirling their tongues in a sloppy battle for dominance. As she did so, the waitress pressed herself flush against the scientist, their breasts making contact and rubbing against each other. Deep groans from Amy at the contact interrupted their kiss, but in no time the brunette's arms were linked around Penny's neck and their lips were soon locked again. As Amy hungrily devoured her mouth, Penny shakily slid her hands downwards, ghosting a trail down Amy back and hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her knickers. Before Amy could react, Penny slid her hands all the way down, yanking her panties off as she did so. Amy moaned in anticipation as she pressed eager hands to Penny's breasts.

Breaking their kiss, Penny gasped. "Bedroom?" She asked breathlessly. Amy nodded, her face and chest flushed. Glancing quickly at Bernadette to make sure that she was still happily oblivious to the world, Amy pulled the petite waitress towards the bedroom, only pausing to pull off her steamed up glasses on the way.

Penny's stomach clenched slightly in fear. Could she do this? With Amy? That thought was soon forgotten however as Amy pushed her down gently onto the bed and straddled her, pressing their crotches together. Both women moaned; the contact with each other was exquisite. "Penny I..." Amy breathlessly started, her eyes fixed on Penny's equally crimson face. "I'm not sure how to continue our experiment." Raising an eyebrow, Penny arched her hips off of the bed slightly, rubbing them together. Gasping at the contact, Penny replied "Just do what feels natural." With a hungry moan, Amy pressed herself flush over her body, their heated skin commingling into full contact for the first time, their breasts grinding together.

"Ok bestie" Amy groaned and slid her hand down their conjoined bodies. Penny held her breath. Was she about to..? Penny arched and groaned. Yes, she thought as Amy experimentally curved fingers over her clitoris, she was. "Ahh right there Amy, just right." Groaned Penny as she arched her back as the pleasure/pain.

"Interesting" she thought she heard Amy say as she continued her slow torture, but Penny couldn't care less. Especially not as Amy slid a finger into her wetness, making Penny gasp and shudder. "Oh God Amy!" She panted as the brunette preceded to piston a finger in and out of her, rubbing slowly over her clit as she did so. A minute later and Penny was wiggling her hips, and crying out, "I'm gonna...! Ahh Amy!" Amy acknowledged the cry by speeding up her administrations, rubbing her clit frantically now. "Ah Amy Oh GOD AH!" Cried Penny as she came, her back arching off the bed, her legs shaking and mouth forming a silent scream as the pleasure tore through her.

As the pleasure faded, the waitress collapsed back onto the bed, her head lolling to the side, noticing that Amy had at one point dismounted her and kneeled between her legs. "Wow Amy." whispered Penny dreamily, a small smile curling her lips.

"Was I satisfactory?" The scientist asked; her own mouth curling into a small smile. Penny just let out a breathy laugh. "God yes." She replied as she recovered. Amy lay down next to her as she panted and recovered. A minute later when her mind was clear (well, as clear as it could be through a fuzzy mist of alcohol) Penny rolled over onto her side, facing Amy with an inquisitive smile upon her face. Amy cocked an eyebrow. "I do not wish to pressure you bestie, but seeing as you achieved orgasm and I have not yet received stimulation, my internet research has led me to belief it is social protocol to return the favour?" Penny laughed at this, smiling in mirth at the scientist. Translation 'I'm horny, please fuck me now'. "Sure bestie" replied the blonde, sliding down the bed until she was lying in between the brunette's spread legs.

"Are you about to stimulate me orally?" Inquired Amy as Penny began to lick and suck her way down Amy's hips. Gazing up at her from between her legs, eyes twinkling, Penny paused in her administrations long enough to reply in jest. "Shut up Amy" she said lightly, and continued with her sucking. Any shrugged lightly and lay back onto the pillows, her legs quivering slightly in anticipation as Penny's mouth got lower and lower.

Suddenly a hot tongue made contact with her swollen clit, flicking lightly over the very tip. "Gah!" Amy exclaimed, throwing her head back and thrusting her hips upwards slightly. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. This was turning out to be an interesting experiment.

Amy felt a small chuckle next to her skin and small hands press her hips back down onto the bed. "Penny! Ahhh bestie!" Groaned the scientist as the blonde began to suck in earnest, her tongue flicking gently over the bundle of nerves and causing such pleasure Amy wondered why she simply did not just pass out. "Ohhh ahh yes!" Amy groaned as Penny slid a warm finger inside her, making her gasp and shudder. This was too much. Surely she would explode? "Penny I...!" Amy gasped out as the blonde sped up, her wet tongue flicking and her finger sliding faster. Suddenly she arched herself off the bed, the pleasure exploding, and she cried out. "Penny!" she groaned as her legs began to shake with the aftershocks as pleasure began to fade.

Collapsing back onto the bed, Amy's mind drifted in contentment. She vaguely heard a chuckle as her limbs turned to lead. Too good... too good... Amy thought before she slipped off the deep end.

Head pounding. Stomach clenching. Eyes throbbing. Penny recognised the symptoms of a stinking hangover as soon as she woke, even before opening her eyes. What she didn't recognise was the warm presence next to her. A very naked presence. A naked presence with breasts. One that was currently pressed up close to her, snoring happily in her ear. Why was she also naked? What the frack?!

Opening her eyes quickly, she immediately regretted it. Light stabbed her eyes and made her stomach clench, threatening to rid her of anything she had eaten or drank in the last 24 hours. Glancing through slit eyes next to her, she almost had a heart attack. Amy. A naked Amy. Pressed up next to her. IN HER BED. This was too much. Sliding out of bed quickly she ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet bowl, her stomach clenching. "Uhhhh..." Penny groaned; sliding down to the floor and curling in a foetal position, realised that she was still naked as her bare skin pressed against the cold tiles.

What the hell had she done last night?


End file.
